


雨夜

by HazyRiver



Series: 两宫演绎稿 [3]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, mutter - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Summary: 一个雨夜，一个人的自白。
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Series: 两宫演绎稿 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702618





	雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> 这几篇章本来是想作为《Everybody wants to rule the world》的番外，但发现那篇文存稿积攒太多了，端午更新的flag绝对会倒，而且这篇也越写越长，就干脆单独成篇。
> 
> 因为这篇文里夹杂了太多我的个人评价与观点，苏霍真正的内容甚至以及屈居二位，严格意义上已经不配视为同人文应该算为换头文学。要是哪天我认为自己这段文字有问题，这一篇说不定就会鸽了。
> 
> 所以，请不要抱太大希望。

媒体是一群散播在世界各地的苍蝇。

他们顽强执着，从寒冷的西伯利亚到马里亚纳的深渊没有他们无法到达的地方。在他们的大脑尚未进化或者早已退化了产生羞耻感的部位的时候，只要有足够惊人的新闻，就算他们来自于一个勉强与陆地相连且归属一度不明的小岛，他们也可以跑的比来自渺远的非洲大陆的人类同胞还快。

血腥味是他们的指向标，也是他们的遮羞布；他们喜欢静待一块新鲜的血肉在高温下腐化，然后把最终产物产生的异味铺天盖地扩散至四周，并借此把最开始的血肉批判一番。

利用与趣事这些引动风雨的媒体是苏尔科夫的生活娱乐，但当这些娱乐演变成了工作，彻底与政治混为一谈后便永远的失去了他们的魅力。

单从引发恐慌为祸人间的角度看来，趋血的苍蝇永远不及那一些合金的载体——不管是承担着政治家的名望，还是背负着政客骂名的权力书写者。

权力图景的制造者是真正的实用主义者。任何一件事务在他们面前只不过是一堆明码标价的筹码。他们已经把心交给恶魔，抛弃了心中的情感换回了利益与欺诈，最终拿到事业的成功。

而苏联的森林与小灌木丛在长期以来的高发际线与低理智的无限循环中。大部分人对于前者秉持着最为严肃的态度，把他们视为自己的人生理想，当然他们也出色的完成了这项任务，并把天花板从东西伯利亚的山地搬到了邻国的喜马拉雅山之上。面对后者大多数的人也不甘示弱，他们看待理智正如看待翻滚着的慈父的贝利亚，哪怕是最高浓度的伏特加与威士忌的混合体也无法将他们的理智从欲望的马里亚纳海沟中抬高几毫米。这些人与依靠地裂口热量生存的生物一样，死守着这随时可以倾覆他们王朝的危险欲望，至死不变。

在他们鼎力相助之时，从伊凡雷帝指缝间滴落的伊万诺维奇的鲜血在莫斯科大公国和俄罗斯沙皇国的土地之上晕染出了血色的泥潭。泥潭中引诱苍蝇的气息在时代的转变中从特辖区散落至西伯利亚从海参葳注入日本海，从阿穆尔河注入鄂霍次克海；散落至科拉半岛从摩尔曼斯克注入巴伦支海；新地岛中的血液落进喀拉海和从彼得格勒的静脉中缓缓涌入波罗的海欲望一样；东斯拉夫的气息与东亚的气息、西欧的气息交织在世界大地的各个角落，它们互相通话，互相同化，你来我往，辗转不停。

悲剧的诞生有时在于一个事件被造成但无法挽回，逃离一段无法定义的时期最好的方法是在开始之前将其扼杀在萌芽时。当对立的藤蔓缠缚至树干时，由悲切的哀嚎组成的铁幕已经在亘古不变的循环间落下。哪怕树干忍着痛苦将其强行扯下也无济于事，吸爪的蚀痕、树干上的满目疮痍注定了一切都不会被遗忘。

庞大的红色阴影再也不会消散于欧洲大地，于是俄罗斯这一沾满了鲜血的泥潭，在匿名信与笑话之间为久悬不定的孤儿历史敲下了终章。

苏尔科夫对权力书写者嗤之以鼻，但他仍然选择了抛开悬浮在空中的诗意与律动的艺术家的幻影，扎进了猩红的旋风。

在现实中把人逼疯的绝对不是孤独。

天才的抽象维度与虚幻世纪在和鸣者出现之前对于庸俗与平凡之人的碾压可以带来一定的快感。但天才的大脑随着阅历的增长便不免落入模拟器的窠臼，各科的法则为之提供原料，在严格分类之后自成体系，构建出了一个美丽新世界。

重金属是锐利往复的黑色的抓痕，迷幻摇滚是流动的橙红的迷雾；Nabokov还流亡在道德的幽径之上，Bryusov已经纵身投入了逆流；天鹅湖是现实的挽歌，春之祭是深林的私语……

对牛弹琴，焚琴煮鹤，灵感与论断的叠加在无数次的受挫后在虚无的世界里落灰。壁球在红色界线反弹；当天才遇见了一个略知虚幻世纪的准则可以互相交流的同类时，壁球就从玻璃后墙的边沿奔向了无尽的外界。

遇见同类的苏尔科夫成为了闲居于底层小屋的八卦爱好者一样，把思想变成了开闸的洪水，在因发现同好而引发的无尽的好奇与逼问之中，让对方不胜其烦。而他自己在看透了对方的一切后，便厌倦了与肤浅虚与委蛇，弃其而去。

天才高速的信息收集与思考，更是加快了这种厌倦。

于是天才开始反思，开始改革。

精神的分裂终于找到了八一九。个人意识的联盟散成了各个理论的邦联，国联体中的成员自觉担负起对外交流的一部分，面对不同的人只展示出一小部分的自己。撒旦与他就邪恶的相关议程达成了协议，上帝与他就文艺的神圣性形成了共识；分割后的苏尔科夫成为了一个与外界交流的机器，他的独立精神陷入了流亡，甚至连他自己也不清晰其嘴中的话语究竟是对于外界刺激的应激反应还是思想的载体。

苏尔科夫是一块可塑的物体，是一个思想的容器。

当上位者的内心倾听西方的声音时，他变成了和平演变结出的绚烂的果实；当上位者个人的野心膨胀至政界之外时，他便继承了韦伯三分政治形态，成为了一个专注于在其中取平的杂技演员。

但高超的技艺与个人的意志并不相干。总有一些东西聊以慰藉屈辱的幽魂，用于寄托困于人皮的恶魔委屈的呜咽。长期隐藏在天才皮囊下的非人精神虚拟体需要一个突破口，以使它在黑夜——这一个人类道德的枷锁最为松散，人体内激素最为混杂，人类精神最不稳定的特殊时刻——可以借此空隙体会一下为祸人间的快乐。

艺术是精神深层的安慰，但现实总应该为他开辟出一片黑暗的交流的土壤。

年幼的子女缠绕在血脉中的眷恋与信任与时代的法制、个人的意志一起否决了对下的交流。失败的婚姻与失而复得的快乐也无力支撑起竞争激烈的政治博弈分析。

恶魔以恐惧与欢愉为食。它会因为掌控他人的方向，看着世人沿着自己既定的轨迹前行而快乐；它会因为猎物的自以为是一次又一次尝试驯服自己而快乐；它会因为一切不发生在自己身上的徒劳无功而快乐。

但它一样会落入求而不得的困境，尤其是卸去伪装后面对特立独行的猎物。

**「同声同气是感受快乐的源头。对于我们的美感来说，自己的同类，以及同类之中与己同一种族的毫无疑问是最美丽的。同样，在与他人的交往中，每个人都明显喜爱与己相仿的人」**

Humbert初见Lolita便跃入了结束精神流亡的欲望中。这个固执、易怒、吵闹、多疑、不耐烦、无精打采、寻衅生事的“苏尔科夫”的载体，在见到不厌其烦的霍多尔科夫斯基时，流亡精神寻找同类的畸形追求找到了承载的实体。柴可夫斯基从他的各处大脑中复活，四小天鹅黑色背景，整齐划一翩翩起舞。

黑洞的交汇伴随着相互的吞噬，天才的互相纵容激化了满怀的欲望。

霍多尔科夫斯基与苏尔科夫跳起了试探的探戈。

狐狸想要激发猫科动物被压抑的本能，黑猫想要看透狐狸强硬背后的柔弱。

然后狐狸跳进了权力的斗兽场，在黑猫的愤怒中强行闯入了不属于自傲的理想主义者的天地。

而现在节拍暂止，胜负初分。他人的介入打断了探戈的回首。

他们的舞台从商场落到了政界，又从位于莫斯科的尤科斯保卫战转至乌克兰。

苏尔科夫的魂灵开始恐惧未知的将来，开始因为彻底失去释放自我的战场而惴惴不安。在他意识到之前，那一个探监室已经成为了他凝聚自我的首选场所，然后这个场地向东飘移至渺远的西伯利亚，现在在回荡间这一个宴请恶魔的祭坛飘飘荡荡来到了西方。德国，瑞士，英格兰，祭坛越飘越远，以至于径直跳进了公教与新教的领地。

“做些什么吧！” 车臣与犹太的纠结产物杜达耶夫和苏尔科夫一起对着巨大的命运轮盘另一端的未来的自己吼叫着。

回声在变幻，在时间的风雨中第一次意识到失聪的贝多芬愤怒的吼叫在回荡；没有回答，又或许是有回答，但他茫然的像是真正望见了雅典的荷马，在永远黑暗的双目中，只有流动的变化的光亮隐约勾勒出未来的影像。

“你好啊，Mr.Hack。”风雨飘渺间，只有一句熟悉声音被竖立的耳尖捕获，被安置在脑海中，呈上了御案。

他并不记得自己曾经与霍多尔科夫斯基一同欣赏过这一部经典的政治喜剧。悬疑小说的忠实拥趸并不愿意将政治规划至娱乐，而让黑色步入黑色、政治变成政治，尘归尘、土归土。

苏尔科夫探出头希望隔着迷雾看清未来的囚徒。

通向未来的迷雾并没有散去，恰恰相反这一次他终于看清了轮盘后的虚像。虚像幻化成了实体，在冥界的坦途中露出了他无数次擦肩而过、无数次造访求教、以至于早已熟知的面孔

——是历史。

**Author's Note:**

> 写文时的BGM为《Jeux Interdits》
> 
> 灵感来源是Есенин的诗歌，现附在后。  
> 《失去的东西永不复归》  
> 我无法召回那凉爽之夜，  
> 我无法重见女友的倩影，  
> 我无法听到那只夜莺  
> 在花园里唱出快乐的歌声。  
> 那迷人的春夜飞逝而去  
> 你无法叫它再度降临。  
> 萧瑟的秋天已经来到，  
> 愁雨绵绵，无止无境。  
> 坟墓中的女友正在酣睡，  
> 把爱情的火焰埋葬在内心，  
> 秋天的暴雨惊不醒她的梦幻，  
> 也无法使她的血液重新沸腾。  
> 那支夜莺的歌儿已经沉寂，  
> 因为夜莺已经飞向海外，  
> 响彻在清凉夜空的动听的歌声，  
> 也已永远地平静了下来。  
> 昔日在生活中体验的欢欣，  
> 早就已经不冀而飞，  
> 心中只剩下冷却的感情，  
> 失去的东西．永不复归。


End file.
